


Wrapping Paper

by ReyAndor19



Series: 25 Days Of Ficlets [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Jyn Erso Lives, Moody Jyn Erso, POV Cassian Andor, Post-Rogue One, Rogue One Lives, Wrapping Paper, cassian andor lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: Day 5 of 25Days Challenge. Today’s prompt: wrapping paper.Jyn needs some help wrapping her gifts.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Series: 25 Days Of Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036401
Kudos: 28





	Wrapping Paper

“ _Kriff!_ ” Jyn’s curses echoed through the empty hall of the rebel base. Cassian followed the sound to her room and knocked on the door.

“Jyn?” He heard her footsteps approaching and prepared for the worst.

She opened the door, completely unharmed. She wasn’t even angry (for once), at least not obviously so. “What happ-“ She glared at him. “What did you do?”

“Nothing!” She huffed. “And that’s the problem!”

“That’s a first,” he muttered, ignoring her death stare and stepping inside. “What’s the problem?”

She motioned to her bed. A handful of items sat on top of the blanket, alongside a mound of crumpled paper. “I was trying to wrap Christmas gifts for everyone.”

“Oh.” He sat down on the bed and pulled over one of the gifts. A tin of sweet-sand cookies, slightly burnt, but still tasty-looking. “Who’s the lucky soldier who’s getting these?” Sweet-sand cookies were Cassian’s favorite.

Jyn looked away. “It’s personal.”

“Fine. Keep your secrets,” he teased lightly, straightening out the crumpled paper. It was red, with festive strings of lights printed onto it. “Just watch this, before you use up all the paper in the base.”

She shrugged and plopped down beside him. He pulled the paper over the tin, using her tape to secure the corners. “See? Not that hard.”

“I guess it’s not.” She took the finished gift from him, wrapping a colorful ribbon around it.

“Any other problems?”

“Well...there is one.”

“What is it?”

“You wrapped the gift I was going to give to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> We’re not going to talk about why I wrote about Jyn having problems with wrapping paper.  
> *glares at terribly wrapped gift*


End file.
